Inazuma Potter
by Sidomi
Summary: Phoebe Lily Potter est une jeune fille de 12 ans. Elle vit chez son cousin Mark Evans, à Inazuma ( au Japon) depuis la mort de ses parents, quand elle avait 15 mois. Elle a la passion du foot et de la musique depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Cette année, elle rentre en 6 . Phoebe y retrouve ses amis, en rencontre d'autres mais se fait aussi des ennemis...


Chapitre 1 : La rentrée  
><em>PDV : Auteur<em>  
><em>Un matin, au Japon...<em>

Phoebe : Eh ! Mark ! Réveille-toi ! On a cour aujourd'hui !  
>Mark : Mais non !<br>Phoebe : Mais si !  
>Mark : Mais bien sûr que non ! On est dimanche 2 septembre, pas lundi 3 !<br>Phoebe : C'est vrai ce mensonge ?  
>Mark : Demande à Takane, elle a une très bonne notion du temps.<br>Phoebe: OK. *appelle Takane* Oui allô ? Takane? What the date today? Sunday 2nd September? Are you sure? Okay. Good bye. *raccroche* Tu avais raison.  
>Mark : Puis-je me permettre une question?<br>Phoebe : Bien sûr.  
>Mark : Pourquoi tu parlais en anglais ?<br>Phoebe : J'avais envie.  
>Mark : Ah OK. °Bizarre celle-là°<br>Phoebe : Bon j'y vais.  
>Mark : Où ça ?<br>Phoebe : Au cul derrière l'église. Chez Takane imbécile. Après on va au studio et on mange là-bas.  
>Mark : OK à plus.<br>Phoebe : Tschüss.  
><em>Phoebe pris son repas dans la cuisine et alla chez Takane.<em>  
>PDV : Phoebe<br>Moi : *sonne à la porte de chez Takane*  
>La mère de Takane : *ouvre la porte* Bonjour Phoebe. Tu es venue voir Takane pour le groupe ?<br>Moi : Oui.  
>La mère de Takane : Elle est déjà partie avec Iori et Makoto. Les autres les rejoignent au studio.<br>Moi : D'accord j'y vais. Au revoir Mme Shijou.  
>La mère de Takane : Au revoir. *ferme la porte*<p>

_J'allai au studio et, une fois là-bas, vis les filles qui m'attendaient._

Moi : Salut. *s'avance vers Takane* Toi ! Tu ne m'as pas attendue !  
>Takane : Désolé nous étions pressées.<br>Moi : *rigole*  
>Iori : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>Moi : *en rigolant* Quel est le comble pour une orange ?  
>Makoto : Aucune idée.<br>Moi : *toujours en rigolant* D'être pressée !  
>Takane : C'est censé être drôle ?<br>Moi : Non pas vraiment.  
>Iori : Pourquoi rigoles-tu alors ?<br>Moi : Aucune idée. Bon. Qu'allons-nous chanter ?  
>Mami : J'ai tout prévue. *sors une grande feuille avec un schéma dessus* Miki, Takane et Chihaya vont chanter <span>Relations.<span> Phoebe, Miki, Haruka, Chihaya et Takane vont chanter Change. Takane, Makoto, Phoebe, Ami et moi, Ready...  
>Iori : C'est bien ça !<br>Mami : Laisse-moi finir ! Donc je disais, Iori, Ami et moi, Kyun Vampire. Takane, Phoebe et Chihaya, vous chanterez Kosmos Cosmos. Haruka, Chihaya et Yukiho, Kiramekirari. Iori, Ami et Azusa Smoki Thrill et 2ndMix par Makoto, Azusa, Phoebe, Takane et Chihaya.  
>Moi : OK on y va ?<br>Miki : Ouais.  
><em>Nous allâmes répéter jusqu'à 11h55.<em>  
>Makoto : Qui veut manger ?<br>Moi : Moi je veux !  
>Miki : *rigole* Toujours aussi morfale !<br>Moi : Oh ça va !  
>Makoto : Ça vous dit de jouer à action ou vérité ?<br>Iori : Ouais. Takane, action ou vérité ?  
>Takane : Euh... Vérité.<br>Iori : Aimes-tu quelqu'un ?  
>Takane : Oui.<br>Moi : C'est qui ?  
>Takane : Trop tard ! Phoebe, action ou vérité ?<br>Moi : Vérité.  
>Takane : *réfléchie*<br>Makoto : *lui souffle à l'oreille* Demande lui qui elle aime.  
>Takane : OK. T'aime qui ?<br>Moi : Heu... *rougit* Quelqu'un.  
>Makoto : On va deviner. On te dit des gars et tu nous dis ce que tu en pense et si c'est lui.<br>Moi : OK.  
>Takane : Byron.<br>Moi : Sympa et marrant mais non.  
>Miki : Mark.<br>Moi : C'est mon cousin débile !  
>Makoto : Nathan.<br>Moi : Sympa, marrant et c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais non.

Iori : Jude.  
>Moi : Sympa et très intelligent. Mais non.<br>Mami : David.  
>Moi : Sympa, intelligent mais il a un problème à l'œil c'est zarbi.<br>Ami : Hum... Axel.  
>Moi : Sympa, doué au foot, intelligent. Mais non.<br>Azusa : Steve.  
>Moi : Sympa mais je ne le connais pas si bien que ça.<br>Haruka : Kevin.  
>Moi : Non trop agressif.<br>Ami : Jack.  
>Moi : Tu rêves ? Sympa mais trop peureux. En plus de cela, il n'a pas un physique avantageux.<br>Mami : Erik.  
>Moi : Mais non, il est avec Élodie. Sinon sympa.<br>Makoto : Shawn.  
>Moi : Sympa.<br>Miki : Aiden.  
>Moi : Sympa.<br>_A ce moment, quelqu'un sonna._  
>Makoto : J'y vais.<br>_Elle alla ouvrir et revint avec Hurley, Steve, Shawn, Aiden, David et Mark._  
>Hurley : Salut tout le monde.<br>Moi : Salut. Mark, que fais-tu ici ?  
>Mark : Tu avais oubliée ton portable.<br>Moi : Tu as regardé ?  
>Mark : Oui.<br>Moi : °Non c'est la fin !° Je te déteste ! *lui arrache le portable des mains* Putain, t'as foutu quoi ?  
>Mark : J'ai regardé tes messages.<br>Moi : Tu as TOUT vu ?  
>Mark : Oui, je n'aurais pas du ?<br>Aiden : Mais bien sûr que non !  
>David : Que dirais-tu si on prend ton portable et qu'on lit tes messages ?<br>Mark : Euh... Ben je ne serais pas content.  
>Makoto : *chuchote à Miki* C'est peut-être Hurley le mec mystère.<br>Miki : *chuchote elle aussi* Demande lui.  
>Makoto : *chuchote à Phoebe* C'est Hurley ?<br>Moi : Non.  
>Mark : Désolé.<br>Moi : Il me faut plus qu'un simple désolé ! Je me demande qui est comme ça dans la famille ! *par en courant dans une pièce du 1er étage du studio*  
>Hurley: Bravo! Super! Tu l'as vexé! Tu sais très bien qu'elle te le fera payer un jour ou l'autre.<br>Mark : Oui je sais. Je connais cependant son point faible.  
>Aiden : Tu connais au moins quelque chose en dehors du foot.<br>Hurley : Ça c'est une nouvelle. C'est quoi son point faible ?  
>Mark : C'est la musique.<br>Steve : Merci ça nous aide.  
>Mark : Plus particulièrement, les musiques françaises, espagnoles, anglaises ou américaines. Qui se porte volontaire pour aller lui donner cet album des One Direction ?<br>Makoto : C'est Hurley.  
>Hurley : Pourquoi moi ?<br>Miki : Parce que c'est comme ça.  
>Makoto et Miki : *se tape dans la main*<br>Hurley : OK j'y vais.  
>Mark : Moi j'avais pensé à Nathan mais bon... OK. *lui donne l'album*<br>Hurley: Wouaw! C'est Up All Night en plus!  
>Mark: Ouais j'ai bien choisi.<br>David : Mais tu as semé la merde entre ta cousine et toi!  
>Aiden : Bravo nous te félicitons !<br>Mark : Je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences.  
>Aiden : °Pourquoi Hurley ?° Et pourquoi Makoto et Miki rigolent comme des... dindes ?<br>Miki : Rien oubli. C'est juste un délire. Sinon comment ça va ?  
>Aiden : Êtes-vous sûres d'aller bien ?<br>Makoto : Ouais.

PDV : Hurley  
><em>Après l'histoire, je montais donner l'album à Phoebe. Je la vu accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre. Elle pleurait. Je frappai doucement à la porte. Elle se retourna.<em>  
>Moi : Salut.<br>Phoebe : Salut. *s'essuie le coin des yeux avec sa manche*  
>Moi : Je peux rentrer ?<br>Phoebe : Oui. *s'assoit sur le lit au bout de la pièce*  
>Moi : *la rejoint* Ça va ?<br>Phoebe : Oui.  
>Moi : C'est vrai ce mensonge ?<br>Phoebe : *laisse échapper un sourire* C'est Mark qui t'a demandé de venir ?  
>Moi : Non, il voulait faire venir Nathan mais Makoto et Miki m'ont envoyé.<br>Phoebe : °Makoto et Miki ? Ça sent le piège, là. ° Et il voulait me faire passer quelque chose par ton intermédiaire ? Un objet relatif à la musique ?  
>Moi : *surprit* Comment le sais-tu ?<br>Phoebe : Je le connais par cœur ! Depuis qu'on est petit il fonctionne comme ça. Un jour, l'objet c'était une guitare.  
>Moi : *rigole* Ça ne me surprend pas venant de lui.<br>Phoebe : Il a toujours des idées... bizarres.  
>Moi : Ouais. Comme l'autre jour, à l'entraînement, il voulait combiner Tir Tsunami et Tête Explosif.<br>Phoebe : *rigole*  
>Moi : Tu veux descendre ?<br>Phoebe : Non on est bien ici. *s'allonge*  
>Moi : OK. Bon, je reviens.<br>Phoebe : OK.  
><em>J'allai aux toilettes et redescendit deux minutes.<em>  
>Mark : Alors ?<br>Moi : Je ne pense pas qu'elle va te pardonner de si tôt.  
>Mark : Vous avez fais quoi ?<br>Miki et Makoto : *rigolent*  
>Moi : On a parlé.<br>Mark : De quoi ?  
>Moi : De quelque chose. *retourne en haut*<br>Miki et Makoto : *rigolent*  
>PDV : Phoebe<br>_Le temps que Hurley revenait, je me remémorais les événements : Mark qui regarde mes messages, ma discussion avec Hurley... J'attendais impatiemment son retour._  
>Moi : °Dépêche-toi, Hurley°<br>_Le temps que je pense ça, il était déjà là._  
>Moi : Tu as fais vite.<br>Hurley : Je ne gaspille pas mon temps pour des idioties. Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?  
>Moi : *se lève et va à la fenêtre* Je ne sais pas... Pleins de choses et rien en même temps.<br>Hurley : Ça va être compliqué.  
>Moi : *rigole* Je sais.<br>Hurley : Pourquoi t'es-tu autant énervée tout à l'heure ?  
>Moi : Parce que... Il y avait des choses... Que je préfère tenir secrètes.<br>Hurley : OK. On va faire du surf ?  
>Moi : OK. Mais je ne sais pas en faire.<br>Hurley : T'inquiète de t'apprendrais.  
>Moi : Avec les autres ?<br>Hurley : Si tu veux.  
>Moi : OK. *gueule* Vous voulez venir à la plage avec nous ?<br>Takane : *arrive* Ouais pourquoi pas.  
>Hurley : Tous à la plage !<br>Moi : Il faudrait peut être prendre nos maillots de bains.  
>Iori : Pas faux.<br>Moi : Je reviens dans cinq minutes.  
><em>Je descendis et repartis chez Mark me changer. Une fois dans ma chambre, une chose m'interpella.<em>  
>Moi : °Pourquoi Hurley ? Pour c'est lui qui est venu dans la petite chambre ? Pourquoi pas Nathan ? Nathan qui est mon meilleur ami depuis nos 9 ans ?°<br>_Je me changeai et repartis dans la chambre où seul Hurley m'attendait._  
>Hurley : Les autres sont déjà partis.<br>Moi : OK on y va.  
><em>Une fois là bas, Hurley demanda :<em>  
>Hurley : Tu veux commencer par le surf ?<br>Moi : Ouais. Je reviens *va dans une cabine et se change* C'est bon. Première question : Où trouver une planche ?  
>Hurley : Là-bas, une dame en loue.<br>Moi : J'y vais. *va louer une planche et revient*  
>Hurley : OK tout est près ? On peut y aller.<br>_Hurley et moi nous éclatâmes dans les vagues._  
>PDV : Miki<br>_Nous étions déjà à la plage quand sont arrivés Phoebe et Hurley. Je fis un signe à Makoto._  
>Moi : Regarde.<br>Makoto : Ouais. Ils se sont bien trouvés.  
>Moi : Mais nous ne sommes pas sûres qu'ils sont ensembles.<br>Makoto : Ouais attends. *fait signe à Aiden et Shawn de venir*  
>Moi : Si je vous dis Phoebe vous me répondez ?<br>Aiden : Musique ?  
>Shawn : Chanter ? Danser ?<br>Miki : Mais non !  
>Aiden : Hurley ?<br>Moi : Bingo ! Vous avez tout pigés.  
>Shawn : Tout pigés quoi ?<br>Makoto : Vous allez nous aider à leur arranger un coup.  
>Aiden : Ah ! Voilà Nathan. *lui fait de grand signe*<br>Nathan : *s'approche d'eux* Salut ! Vous avez vu Phoebe ?  
>Moi : Oui elle est avec Hurley.<br>Nathan : Hurley ?  
>Makoto : Tu as loupé un épisode mais ce n'est pas grave. L'important est que tu vas nous aider.<br>Nathan : OK.  
>Moi : Va chercher Hurley et Phoebe.<br>Nathan : Euh... D'accord. *va à l'eau les chercher*  
>Moi : Bien. Vous allez poser diverses questions à Hurley sur Phoebe.<br>Shawn : Comme ?  
>Makoto : Je ne sais pas... Si elle est sympa, belle... Tout ce que tu veux !<br>Aiden : Compris. Quoi d'autres ?  
>Moi : Rien pour le moment.<br>_Nathan, Hurley et Phoebe arrivèrent._  
>Moi : Prenez Hurley.<br>_Hurley alla avec Shawn et Aiden pendant que Phoebe avec Nathan, Makoto et moi._  
><em>Du côté Phoebe.<em>  
>Phoebe : Pourquoi vous m'enlevez ?<br>Makoto : Pour te poser des questions.  
>Moi : Commençons l'interrogatoire.<br>Makoto : Il est sympa Hurley ?  
>Moi : Oui<br>Nathan : Tu l'aimes bien?  
>Phoebe : Euh... Oui pourquoi ?<br>Nathan : *avec un sourire espiègle* Comme ça.  
>Moi : Et tu le trouve beau ?<br>Phoebe : Euh... ouais. °C'est quoi cet interrogatoire? °  
>Makoto : Il est drôle ?<br>Phoebe : Ouais ça va. Ses blagues ne sont pas non plus à se plier en quatre mais ça va.  
><em>Nous lui posâmes d'autres questions. A la fin, Phoebe parti.<em>  
>Moi : *fait de grands signe à Shawn et Aiden*<br>Shawn et Aiden : *les rejoignent* C'est bon.  
>Makoto : Alors ?<br>Shawn : Alors quoi ?  
>Moi : Il a répondu positif ou négatif ?<br>Aiden : Positif.  
>Moi : Parfait. Nous allons maintenant avoir besoin de Byron et de Takane.<br>Aiden : Je vais les chercher. *va les chercher*  
>Moi : Attendons l'inspiration.<br>PDV : Aiden  
><em>Après l'interrogation d'Hurley, il était rouge. C'était marrant à voir. Ensuite, Shawn et moi rejoignîmes Miki, Makoto et Nathan. Miki me demanda d'aller chercher Byron et Takane.<em>  
>Moi : Eh ! Byron, Takane, vous pouvez venir ?<br>Byron : Pourquoi ?  
>Moi : Un plan tordu de Miki.<br>Takane : Qui sont les deux élus ?  
>Moi : Hurley et Phoebe.<br>Byron : Je viens.  
>Takane : Moi aussi.<br>Moi : Suivez-moi.  
><em>Nous retournâmes vers Makoto, Miki et Nathan.<em>  
>Miki : Très bien.<br>Makoto : Maintenant tu vas... chercher un plan.  
>Moi : Je suis honoré de porter une telle mission.<br>PDV : Phoebe  
><em>C'est bizarre, Nathan est venu nous chercher, Hurley et moi, Miki, Makoto et Nathan me posent des questions... Et maintenant je ne retrouve plus Hurley. J'aire sur la plage, toute seule comme un chien abandonné dans la rue. Ah ! Je vois David et Jude. Bon je vais aller avec eux, histoire de ne pas rester toute seule.<em>  
>Moi : Salut. Vous avez vu Hurley ?<br>Jude : Non pourquoi ?  
>Moi : Je le cherche.<br>David : Non tu crois ?  
>Moi : Sérieusement. Je peux rester avec vous ?<br>Jude : Ouais.  
>Moi : On fait quoi ?<br>David : On s'emmerde.  
>Moi : J'aime pas m'emmerder.<br>Jude : Qui aime s'emmerder ?  
>Moi : Sidonie.<br>Jude : Qui est Sidonie ?  
>Moi : Une amie.<br>David : Ce n'est pas celle qui adore lire ?  
>Jude : Ah oui ! La narcissique ?<br>Moi : Non la narcissique c'est sa sœur Sarah.  
>Jude : OK. Elles vont venir ?<br>Moi : Non.  
>David : Sarah c'est celle qui a les cheveux longs ?<br>Moi : Oui.  
>Jude : Tu préfères Sarah ou Sidonie ?<br>Moi : Sidonie. Pourquoi ?  
>Jude : Comme ça.<br>David : Qui veut une glace ?  
>Moi : Moi je veux !<br>David : *rigole* Morfale.  
>Moi : Mais !<br>Jude : Où est le glacier ?  
>Moi : Au cul derrière l'église.<br>David : °Elle est conne ou quoi ?° Là devant. Il passe le long de la rive.  
>Jude : On y va ?<br>Moi : Ouais attendez.  
>David : Quoi ?<br>Moi : J'ai un SMS de Hurley.  
>Jude : Il dit quoi ?<br>Moi : De le rejoindre aux glaces.  
>David : En route.<br>_Jude, David et moi allâmes aux glaces._  
>Moi : *voit Hurley* Hurley ! *s'approche*<br>Hurley : *voit Phoebe* Phoebe ! *s'approche d'elle*  
>Moi : Où t'était ?<br>Hurley : Ben Aiden et Shawn m'ont emmené. Après je t'ai perdu de vue et je suis resté avec Darren, Austin et Archer.  
>Moi : Pareil ! Moi c'est Makoto, Miki et Nathan et je suis restée avec David et Jude.<br>Hurley : Tu veux quoi comme glace ?  
>Moi : Vanille fraise menthe café.<br>Hurley : Moi vanille melon chocolat. Je vais payer tout ça.  
>Moi : Non je paye la mienne.<br>Hurley : Non ça me fait plaisir.  
>Moi : Bon d'accord.<br>Hurley : Je reviens. *va chercher les glaces et reviens*  
>Moi : Tu as fais vite.<br>Hurley : Ouais. *lui tend sa glace*  
>Moi : Merci. *prend sa glace et commence à mélanger*<br>Hurley : Tu fais quoi ? *d'un air dégoûté*  
>Moi : De la soupe de glace. Tu en veux ?<br>Hurley : Ouais *goûte* Mais c'est vachement bon !  
>Moi : Tu as vu ?<br>Hurley : Suis-moi.  
>Moi : Où ?<br>Hurley : Au cul derrière l'église !  
>Moi : Eh ! C'est moi qui dis ça !<br>Hurley : Bah moi aussi.

_Côté Miki/Makoto/ect..._  
>Miki : Aiden !<br>Aiden : Oui ?  
>Miki : Va chercher Jude et David.<br>Aiden : Très bien. *va les chercher et revient*  
>Miki : *A Jude et David* Bon boulot les mecs.<br>Jude : Pourquoi ?  
>Miki : Grâce à vous, ils sont ensembles.<br>David : C'est-à-dire ?  
>Miki : Ils se sont retrouvés.<br>Jude : OK. On peut y aller ?  
>Makoto : Non. Nous allons encore avoir besoin de vous.<br>_Côté Hurley/Phoebe..._  
>Moi : On va où ?<br>Hurley : Quelque part.*lui met un bandeau sur les yeux*  
>Moi : Enlève ça !<br>Hurley : Non !  
>Moi : On arrive bientôt ?<br>Hurley : Non !  
>Moi : On arrive bientôt ?<br>Hurley : Non !  
>Moi : On arrive bientôt ?<br>Hurley : Non !  
>Moi : On arrive bientôt ?<br>Hurley : Non !  
>Moi : On arrive bientôt ?<br>Hurley : Non !  
>Moi : On arrive bientôt ?<br>Hurley : Oui.  
>Moi : C'est vrai ?<br>Hurley : Non !  
><em>On a marché encore un peu et nous arrivâmes à destination.<em>  
>Hurley : C'est bon. *lui enlève le bandeau*<br>Moi : Wouaw ! C'est magnifique !  
><em>En effet, Hurley m'avait emmené sur une colline d'où on voyait presque toute la limite de baignade et très loin à l'horizon.<em>  
>Hurley : Avec la planche, tu peux descendre jusqu'à la mer.<br>Moi : Tu as déjà essayé ?  
>Hurley : Ben oui. Mais j'ai faillit finir à l'hosto.<br>Moi : On fait quoi ?  
>Hurley : On va se baigner ?<br>Moi : OK. Je descends avec ma planche.  
>Hurley : T'es folle ?<br>Moi : Toi tu l'as bien fais.  
>Hurley : Mais je n'étais pas conscient des conséquences.<br>Moi : Bon OK.  
><em>Nous descendîmes et allâmes à l'eau.<em>  
>Moi : Ah ! C'est gelé !<br>Hurley : Tu trouve ?  
>Moi : Oui je trouve. Tu permets 2 minutes ?<br>Hurley : Pourquoi ?  
>Moi : Je vais chercher ma planche.<br>Hurley : OK moi aussi.  
><em>Nous allâmes chercher nos planches et retournâmes à l'eau.<em>  
>Moi : Trop cool !<br>Hurley : Je te l'avais dis.  
>Moi : Ouais. Pour une fois que tu avais raison.<br>Hurley : Eh dis !  
>Moi : Tu seras en quelle classe ?<br>Hurley : 6eme B.  
>Moi : Moi aussi. Avec David, Jude, Miki, Makoto, Shawn, Aiden, Byron, Takane et d'autres je ne sais plus... Ah si Mark.<br>Hurley : Tu vas lui faire un coup foireux pour te venger ?  
>Moi : Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas une idée ?<br>Hurley : Hum... Demain matin tu vas le réveiller et tu lui renverses un saut d'eau gelée sur la gueule.  
>Moi : Bonne suggestion. Sinon je pourrais faire des photocopies de son journal intime et j'en donne à tout le collège.<br>Hurley : Mouais... Ça serait plutôt un plan B.  
>Moi : Ouais... Tu viens ?<br>Hurley : Où ?  
>Moi : Se reposer quelques minutes.<br>Hurley : OK. Comme tu veux.  
><em>Nous retournâmes sur nos serviettes et je pris mon portable.<em>  
>Mon portable : Bip...Bip... Vous avez un nouveau message.<br>Moi : *regarde le message* Oh non...  
>Hurley : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>Moi :*lui montre le message*  
>Hurley : Qui connaît ton plus grand secret ?<br>Moi : Je crois que c'est Jordan.  
>Hurley : Ma pauvre tu es foutue. C'est quoi ton plus grand secret ?<br>Moi : C'est secret.  
>Hurley : Ah bon ?<br>Moi : Bon... Déjà 5 heures ? Il faut que j'y aille.  
>Hurley : Tu veux que demain je passe te chercher ?<br>Moi : Comme tu veux. A demain.  
>Hurley : A demain.<br>_Je retournai à la cabine me changer, puis je rentrer chez Mark. Une fois là-bas, je pris une douche, m'habilla et me coiffa, puis pris un stylo et une feuille et m'installa dans le salon._  
>Shannon : *s'approche de moi* Tu fais quoi ?<br>Moi : J'écris une chanson pour le concert.  
>Shannon : Et elle sera dédicacée à qui ?<br>Moi : Personne pourquoi ?  
>Shannon : Pour savoir.<br>Moi : D'accord. Où est ma guitare?  
>Shannon : Dans ta chambre.<br>Moi : Je vais la chercher.  
><em>J'allai chercher ma guitare dans ma chambre et pris mon téléphone. J'avais un message de Hurley. C'était marqué : -Je passe te chercher demain à 8 heures moins quart.-<em>  
>Moi : Si tu y tiens tant...<br>Mark : *passe devant la chambre et m'entend* A qui tu parles ?  
>Moi : Au pape.<br>Mark : Ça y est fou toi bien de ma gueule pendant que tu y es !  
>Moi : Ne ramène pas ta merde !<br>Mark : Écoute-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé...  
>Moi : *le coupe* Et pourquoi tout à l'heure j'ai reçu un SMS de Jordan me disant qu'il connaît mon plus grand secret ?<br>Mark : Parce que... il était avec moi se matin.  
>Moi : *s'énerve* Et bien sûr tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de lui montré les messages !<br>_Sans que je m'en rende compte, mon portable appela Hurley qui entendit toute la conversation._  
>Mark : Tu peux me laisser terminer ?<br>Moi : Si tu veux mais cela ne servira à rien !  
>Mark : Très bien ! Tu ne veux pas m'écouter !<br>Moi: Bah vas-y parle!  
>Mark : Non c'est bon !<br>Moi : C'est ça dégonfle toi !  
>Mark : Non, je préfère ne pas rester en compagnie des sorcières !<br>_Là, c'était trop ! Je lui mis une gifle et parti en courant dans ma salle de musique._  
><em>Dans la salle, je m'assaillais au piano et commença à jouer.<em>  
><em>Après...<em>  
>?: Allô ?<br>Moi : Hein ? *prend son portable*  
>?: Allô ? C'est Hurley.<br>Moi : Hurley ?  
>Hurley : Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?<br>Moi: Je ne t'ai pas appelé.  
>Hurley : Tu as du faire une fausse manœuvre. Mais tu devrais écouter Mark. Salut *raccroche*<br>Moi : Attends... Bon ce n'est pas grave. *sort son ordinateur* Je vais regarder les annonces.  
><em>J'allai sur un site où il y avait des annonces. Je suis allée dans la rubrique musiques. Il y avait une annonce intéressante : Nous recherchons des artistes pour notre spectacle qui aura lieu d'ici 10 mois. Nous recherchons aussi 3 chansons. Les auditions auront lieu le 6 Août 1992 à Paris. Pour vous inscrire, cliquez<em> _ici__._  
>Moi : Je vais m'inscrire.<br>_Il fallait compléter cette fiche :_  
>Nom :<br>Prénom :  
>Nom de scène :<br>Date de naissance :  
>Adresse :<br>Pays :  
>Nationalité :<br>Adresse e-mail :  
>Numéro portable :<br>Numéro fixe :  
>Avez-vous déjà fais du bénévolat ? Oui – Non<br>Avez-vous déjà chanté dans un concert : oui – non  
><em>J'ai répondu aux critères :<em>  
>Nom : Potter<br>Prénom : Phoebe Lily  
>Nom de scène : Bella Black<br>Date de naissance : 31 Juillet 1980  
>Adresse : 258, avenue du cerisier, Inazuma<br>Pays : Japon  
>Nationalité : Franco-italo-japo-germano-britannique<br>Adresse e-mail :  
>Numéro portable : 0651993897<br>Numéro fixe : 0356882211  
>Avez-vous déjà fais du bénévolat ? Oui – Non<br>Avez-vous déjà chanté dans un concert : oui – non  
>Êtes-vous connus ? : J'ai déjà fais quelques spectacles mais sans plus.<br>Moi : Très bien. J'ai rempli le formulaire. Je vais essayer de composer une chanson.  
><em>La demi-heure de travail donna ça :<em>  
><em>On ira écouter Harlem au coin de Manhattan<em>_  
><em>_On ira rougir le thé dans les souks à Amman__  
><em>_On ira nager dans le lit du fleuve Sénégal__  
><em>_Et on verra brûler Bombay sous un feu de Bengale___

_On ira gratter le ciel en dessous de Kyoto__  
><em>_On ira sentir Rio battre au cœur de Janeiro__  
><em>_On lèvera nos sur yeux sur le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine__  
><em>_Et on lèvera nos verres dans le café Pouchkine___

_Oh qu'elle est belle notre chance__  
><em>_Aux milles couleurs de l'être humain__  
><em>_Mélangées de nos différences__  
><em>_A la croisée des destins_  
>Moi : Très bien, je vais voir ce que ça donnes.<br>_J'ai joué cette partie, et me remis à l'ouvrage._  
>On ira écouter Harlem au coin de Manhattan<br>On ira rougir le thé dans les souks à Amman  
>On ira nager dans le lit du fleuve Sénégal<br>Et on verra brûler Bombay sous un feu de Bengale

On ira gratter le ciel en dessous de Kyoto  
>On ira sentir Rio battre au cœur de Janeiro<br>On lèvera nos sur yeux sur le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine  
>Et on lèvera nos verres dans le café Pouchkine<p>

Oh qu'elle est belle notre chance  
>Aux milles couleurs de l'être humain<br>Mélangées de nos différences  
>A la croisée des destins<p>

Vous êtes les étoiles nous somme l'univers  
>Vous êtes en un grain de sable nous sommes le désert<br>Vous êtes milles pages et moi je suis la plume  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

Vous êtes l'horizon et nous sommes la mer  
>Vous êtes les saisons et nous sommes la terre<br>Vous êtes le rivage et moi je suis l'écume  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

On dira que le poètes n'ont pas de drapeaux  
>On fera des jours de fête quand on a de héros<br>On saura que les enfants sont les gardiens de l'âme  
>Et qu'il y a des reines autant qu'il y a de femmes<p>

On dira que les rencontres font les plus beaux voyages  
>On verra qu'on ne mérite que ce qui se partage<br>On entendra chanter des musiques d'ailleurs  
>Et l'on saura donner ce que l'on a de meilleur<p>

Oh qu'elle est belle notre chance  
>Aux milles couleurs de l'être humain<br>Mélangées de nos différences  
>A la croisée des destins<p>

Vous êtes les étoiles nous somme l'univers  
>Vous êtes en un grain de sable nous sommes le désert<br>Vous êtes mille phrases et moi je suis la plume  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

Vous êtes l'horizon et nous sommes la mer  
>Vous êtes les saisons et nous sommes la terre<br>Vous êtes le rivage et moi je suis l'écume  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

Vous êtes les étoiles nous somme l'univers  
>Vous êtes en un grain de sable nous sommes le désert<br>Vous êtes mille phrases et moi je suis la plume  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

Vous êtes l'horizon et nous sommes la mer  
>Vous êtes les saisons et nous sommes la terre<br>Vous êtes le rivage et moi je suis l'écume  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

Moi : Hmm... C'est pas mal.  
><em>A ce moment, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentis. C'était Mami, elle demanda à ce que je la rejoigne au studio. Je mis dans mon sac mes textes, ma guitare, mon petit synthétiseur, mon portable, une bouteille d'eau, mon porte-monnaie, une veste et un parapluie et j'enfilai un gilet. Je sorti et me dirigea vers le studio. Les filles y étaient déjà.<em>  
>Moi : Salut ! Que voulais-tu ?<br>Mami : Un directeur d'une maison de disque m'a appelé. Il m'a dit qu'il était présent à notre dernier concert et qu'il avait adoré. Il souhaiterait nous produire !  
>Toutes sauf Mami : Yahou ! C'est super !<br>Moi : Mais il faudrait un nom pour le groupe. Qui a une idée ?  
>Miki : J'ai pensé à... Miki et ses amies ?<br>Moi : *rire sarcastique* Bien sûr !  
>Miki : Les génies de la chanson ?<br>Moi : Tu veux dire LA génie de la chanson. Tu sais bien que JE suis la muse de la musique.  
>Takane : *ricane* J'aimerais bien voir ça.<br>Moi : Je ne parierais pas à ta place.  
>Takane : Tu me défi ?<br>Moi : Ouais. Demain, après les cours, rendez vous à la salle des fêtes. Tu peux même inviter des gens.  
>Takane : Je n'y manquerais pas !<br>Yayoi : Bon, les gamines, vous avez fini ?  
>Moi : Oui t'inquiètes pas.<br>Yayoi : J'ai pensé à Idolmaster.  
>Iori : Ouais... C'est joli, accrocheur, facile à retenir. Ça me plaît !<br>Mami : A moi aussi. Qui est pour ?  
>Toutes : Moi.<br>Iori : Bon, demain, après les cours on se retrouve à la salle des fêtes.  
><em>Nous rentrâmes toutes chez nous.<em>  
><em>Le lendemain...<em>  
><em>Je me réveillais à 6 heures et quart. Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé d'avoir les cheveux noirs, bouclés légèrement, avec des mèches vertes et bleues. Je préparai un seau d'eau gelée, et, j'allai dans la chambre de Mark. Je contai jusqu'à trois, et je lui lançai l'eau dessus. Il se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un cri de possédé. J'allai dans la cuisine en rigolant. Mission accomplie ! Je déjeuner rapidement, pris mon sac et, à 8 heures moins quart, Hurley arriva et sonna. J'allai lui ouvrir et nous sortîmes.<em>  
>Hurley : Alors, comment va Mark ?<br>Moi : Je lui ai versé un seau d'eau gelée dessus. Là, il doit sûrement finir de s'habiller.  
>Hurley : OK.<br>Moi : Ce soir j'ai une Battle avec Takane. Tu veux venir ?  
>Hurley : Une Battle ? Une vraie ? Oui je viens !<br>Moi : C'est juste après les cours à la salle des fêtes.  
>Hurley : Je n'y manquerais pas ! Mais au fait, comment vous en êtes venu à là ?<br>Moi : Elle à sous-estimer mon talent de musicienne.  
>Hurley : Quelle... imprudente !<br>Moi : Ouais ! Tiens, on arrive. *voit Nathan* Nathou !  
><em>Côté Nathan...<em>  
>Xavier : Tiens, Nathan, je crois qu'on t'a appelé.<br>Nathan : *ment* Je n'ai rien entendu.  
>Xavier : *voit Phoebe* Phoebe ! Nathan est là !<br>Moi : *va en courant vers Nathan* Nathou !  
><em>A ce moment, la sonnerie retentit. Nous allâmes tous dans nos classes. En classe, une femme nous accueillis. Elle était jeune, sûrement la trentaine, les cheveux bruns, courts, raides, elle était grande.<em>  
>Prof : Bonjour, je suis Madame Voisine, votre professeur principal et de français.<br>Élèves : Bonjour madame !  
>Mme Voisine : Je vais faire l'appel. Azouma Elena<br>Elena: Présente.  
>Blaze Axel.<br>Axel : Présent.  
>Mme Voisine : Brawn Sarah.<br>Sarah : Présente.  
>Mme Voisine : Brawn Sidonie.<br>Sidonie : Présente.  
>Mme Voisine : Cheney Lily.<br>Lily : Présente.  
>Mme Voisine : Evans Mark.<br>Mark : Présent.  
>Mme Voisine : Frost Aiden.<br>Aiden : Présent.  
>Mme Voisine : Frost Shawn.<br>Shawn : Présent.  
>Mme Voisine : Green Steve.<br>Mme Voisine : Hoshii Miki.  
>Miki : Présente.<br>Mme Voisine : Kane Hurley.  
>Hurley : Présent.<br>Mme Voisine : Minase Iori.  
>Iori : Présente.<br>Mme Voisine : Samford David.  
>David : Présent.<br>Mme Voisine : Sharp Jude.  
>Jude : Présent.<br>Mme Voisine : Shijou Takane.  
>Takane : Présente.<br>Mme Voisine : Swift Laura.  
>Laura : Présente.<br>Mme Voisine : Swift Nathan.  
>Nathan : Présent.<br>Mme Voisine : Potter Phoebe Lily.  
>Moi : Présente.<br>Mme Voisine : Bon, j'ai appelé tout le monde. Allez-vous asseoir.  
><em>J'allai m'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre à l'avant dernier rang et Hurley vint me rejoindre.<em>  
>Mme Voisine : Bon, aujourd'hui, vos professeurs viendront se présenter.<br>Mark : *lève la main*  
>Mme Voisine : Oui ?<br>Mark : Est-ce que l'allemand c'est une option ou une langue obligatoire ?  
>Mme Voisine : Une option bien sûr.<br>Mark : D'accord.  
><em>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mme Voisine alla ouvrir. Une vieille femme entra. Elle avait les cheveux gris, frisés, courts à la militaire. Elle avait une verrue sur le nez.<em>  
>Mme Voisine : Je vous présente Mme Calculs, votre professeure de Mathématiques.<br>Mme Calculs : Bonjour les enfants.  
>Élèves : Bonjour.<br>Hurley : *me murmure* Elle est horrible cette prof.  
>Moi : *ricane doucement et murmure aussi* Grave !<br>Mme Calculs : Cette année, en maths, on fera les périmètres, les aires, les divisions euclidiennes, les divisions décimales, les fractions, les angles, les bissectrices, les quadrilatères et d'autres. Il vous faudra deux cahiers, une équerre, un compas, un crayon de papier ou un critérium, une calculatrice, une règle et un rapporteur.  
>Moi : *doucement* On s'en fout complet !<br>Hurley : *doucement* Grave !  
>Mme Calculs : Au revoir. *pars*<br>Mme Voisine : C'est Mr Athlète, votre prof de sport qui va venir.  
><em>A peine eu-t-elle prononcer ces mots qu'un homme entra. Il n'avait rien d'un prof de sport. Il était plutôt grand, vieux, avait les cheveux gris sales, et avait des rides sous les yeux.<em>  
>Moi : *chuchote à Hurley* J'l'aime pas, lui ! Il a une tête de con.<br>Mr Athlète : Cette année, on va faire du football, du sprint, de la lutte, de la danse, de la natation, du saut en hauteur, de saut en largeur, de la boxe, et de l'ultimate frisbee.  
>Mme Voisine : Merci.<br>_Mr Athlète s'en alla et une femme entra. Elle avait les cheveux bruns frisés, yeux marron. Elle portait des escarpins taupe, une jupe taupe à pois blancs, un collant couleur chair, un haut taupe à dentelle beige, et une veste taupe en cuir. Elle avait un rouge à lèvres orangé et du fard à paupière marron. Elle avait une bague en forme de gâteau._  
>Mme Voisine : Voici Mme Hubermann, la professeure d'allemand.<br>Mme Hubermann : Bonjour. Qui parmi vous va prendre option allemand ?  
><em>Je levais la main, Sidonie, Iori, Takane, Shawn, Aiden, Jude et David aussi. La prof nous regarda en souriant.<em>  
>Mme Hubermann : Vous serez avec les 6°A. Nous apprendrons à nous présenter, nous verrons les couleurs, les animaux, les mets et les villes d'Allemagne. Nous verrons aussi des films tels que <em>Belle et Sébastien<em> et des exposés. Maintenant je dois y aller. *part*  
>Mme Voisine : Voici Mme Dupeintre, professeure d'art plastique.<br>_Une femme plutôt âgée entra. Elle avait les cheveux blond-châtain, raides et courts au carré. Elle était grande et avait le regard sévère._  
>Mme Dupeintre : Bonjour, je suis Mme Dupeintre. Cette année, en art plastique, nous ferons de la construction manuelle, comme un robot, un insecte, nous allons travailler sur la pince à linge et sur l'objet. Vous aurez besoin d'un crayon à papier, de gouache, d'aquarelle et de crayons de couleurs.<br>_Quand Mme Dupeintre sortit, la sonnerie sonna._  
>Moi : *crie* Les vacances !<br>Mme Voisine : Du calme, Phoebe. C'est bon vous pouvez sortir.  
><em>Tout le monde sorti et Takane vint vers moi.<em>  
>PDV : Takane.<br>_C'était notre premier jour de cours. Ce matin, je suis passée chercher Miki. Nous sommes allées au collège. On est en 6°B, avec Axel, Mark, Jude, David, Iori, Phoebe, Sidonie, Shawn, Aiden... Quand ça a sonné, nous sommes allés dans une salle avec Mme Voisine, notre prof principale et de français. Ensuite, 3 profs sont venus se présenter, puis la récréation a sonné. Je suis allée voir Phoebe, qui était en pleine discussion avec Hurley, Aiden, Makoto et Shawn._  
>Moi : Phoebe, je peux te parler 5 minutes ?<br>Phoebe : Oui, à quel sujet ?  
>Moi : Au sujet de la Battle. Ça ne te dérange pas si j'invite toute la classe ?<br>Phoebe : *prend un air hautain et prétentieuse* Invite qui tu veux, le pape, le premier ministre, Jean-Jacques Goldmann, Angela Merkel, Lionel Messi, qui tu veux de toute façon je gagnerais.  
>Moi : On verra bien ça...<br>Phoebe : Pardon ?  
>Moi : Rien, rien.<br>Phoebe : Je préfère. *se tourne vers Hurley* Tu disais ?  
><em>Je partis avec Iori les laissant tout les 5.<em>  
>PDV : Phoebe<br>_Dès que Takane est repartie, j'ai éprouvé un peu de culpabilité. N'était-ce pas une de mes meilleures amies ? Tout ça juste parce qu'elle a sous estimer mon talent. Bref, on réglera ça ce soir. Lorsque ça a sonné, nous sommes retournés en cour._  
>Mme Voisine : Bon, on va aller faire vos codes pour le self, votre surveillant référent viendra vous donner vos carnets, vos papiers et si on a le temps, on fera un petit tour du collège. Rangez-vous par deux et suivez-moi.<br>_Nous lui obéîmes et nous sortîmes. Nous arrivâmes en bas, dans le hall. Nous empreignîmes un petit couloir._  
>Hurley : *tout bas* On se croirait dans un film d'horreur, quand les victimes vont dans la maison du fou, avant qu'il les étrangle.<br>Moi : *tout bas* Ouais il manquerait plus que la musique.  
>Hurley : *tout bas* Heu, Phoebe ?<br>Moi : *tout bas* Ouais ?  
>Hurley : *tout bas* Après que tu ais gagné la Battle, je pourrais te parler?<br>Moi : *tout bas* Oui.  
><em>A ce moment, Mme Voisine nous dit de se rangez contre un mur et qu'elle va nous appeler 3 par 3.<em>  
>Mme Voisine : Bon, on va commencer par Axel, Sarah et Sidonie.<br>_Ils suivirent une femme qui vint d'arriver et qui leur fit signe. Ils allèrent dans un couloir. Pendant ce temps, j'attendais avec Hurley et les autres bien sagement -façon de parler __- quand j'entendis des voix. C'était Iori et Takane._  
>Iori : Pourquoi as-tu fais ce pari débile ?<br>Takane : Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas quand elle fait ça !  
>Iori : Tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance !<br>Takane : Sauf si...  
>Iori : Sauf si quoi ?<br>Takane : Non, rien... Mais je dois aller lui parler. * va vers moi * Phoebe, je voulais savoir ce que devra faire la perdante.  
>Moi : Ce que tu devras faire ? *croise le regard d'Hurley * Pardon, ce que la perdante devra faire ? Je ne sais pas... Elle devra organiser sorte de boom et après une soirée pyjamas chez elle. Un conseil, commence à préparer les invitations.<br>Takane : Tu verras, JE vais gagner !  
>Moi : *ricane* Ah, quelle bonne blague, tu as toujours le mot pour faire rire.<br>Takane : Ouais t'as vue ! Mais là ce n'était pas une blague.  
>Moi : Ah, tiens, quelle surprise !<br>Takane : Ouais bon, je vous laisse, Iori m'attend. * part *  
>Mme Voisine : Mark, Aiden, Shawn, c'est à vous.<br>_Quand ils partirent, les 3 premiers revinrent._  
><em>Côté Takane...<em>  
>Takane : Hey ! Sidonie, Sarah, ça vous dit de venir ce soir après les cours à la salle des fêtes ? Il y aura une Battle, Phoebe contre moi.<br>Sidonie : Il n'est pas très sage pour toi de te mesurer à Phoebe... Mais je viendrais.  
>Sarah : Il y aura Nathan ? * le regard plein d'espoir *<br>Takane : Évidemment ! Tu sais bien qu'il va tout le temps soutenir Phoebe !  
>Sarah : * bougonne* Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Phoebe, Phoebe, toujours Phoebe ! Par contre, quand c'est moi, il n'y a plus personne !<br>Takane : Faites passer l'annonce.  
><em>Les autres allèrent tours à tours dans le couloir. Quand ce fut à moi, j'y allais. Le couloir était petit, très petit. Je suivis la femme jusqu'à une salle. Là, une autre femme me demanda mon nom, mon prénom et ma classe. Elle y inscrivit sur une feuille, puis écrivit trois chiffres à côté de mon nom. Elle me dit de taper 143 sur la machine à côté d'elle et de poser ma main sur la plate forme. Ce que je fis. Puis, un led verte clignota et la femme me dit que c'était bon et que je pouvais y aller. Je retournai vers les autres et nous remontâmes en classe. Là, une femme nous attendait. Elle était grande, avait les cheveux blond-châtains et les yeux verts.<em>  
>Mme Voisine : Voici Vanessa, votre surveillante référent.<br>Vanessa : Bonjour, je vais d'abord vous distribuer vos carnets de correspondance. Sur la couverture, vous écrirez votre nom prénom et classe. Sur la première page, vos parents rempliront ces cases, ensuite sur la deuxième vous ferez ça en vie de classe. Au milieu, il y a les billets de dispenses, d'absences et de retards. A la fin, il y a les croix, les remarques, les observations et les retenues.  
><em>Quand elle finit, la sonnerie retentit. C'était l'heure d'aller manger. Je me précipitais dehors, Hurley, Makoto, Aiden et Shawn sur les talons.<em>  
>Makoto : Tu vas chanter quoi ce soir ?<br>Moi: Sûrement Freak the freak out et Beggins on your knees. D'ailleurs, Shawn et Aiden, vous voulez faire les présentateurs ? Hurley tu seras DJ et Makoto mon assistante.  
><em>A ce moment, j'aperçus Claude, Bryce, Jordan et Xavier. Je courrais vers eux.<em>  
>Moi : Tulipe ! *saute au cou de Claude et lui fait un gros bisou sur la joue*<br>Claude : *rit* Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !  
>Jordan : Et nous on pue ?<br>Moi : *rit* Désolé Jordy. *les serre dans ses bras* Vous faites quoi ici ?  
>Bryce : On vient d'arriver.<br>Moi : Vous serrez en quelle classe ?  
>Bryce : En 6°B.<br>Moi : Avec nous ! *toute joyeuse*  
>Claude : C'est qui le prof principal ?<br>Moi : C'est Mme Voisine, prof de français. Vous venez manger ?  
>Jordan : Oh, oui, je veux bien, moi ! J'ai la dalle !<br>Moi : *rit* Venez.  
><em>Nous rejoignîmes les autres et allèrent vers le self. Nous passâmes tous et allâmes nous asseoir. Nous commençâmes à manger quand j'entendis une voix.<em>  
>... : Oh ! Ma Tulipe !<br>Claude : Non pas elle... pas Marion !  
>Marion : Bah, tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?<br>Claude : Pas vraiment, non.  
>Marion : *me voit* Ah, oui c'est vrai, tu m'as remplacé !<br>Moi : Qui es-tu pour appeler MON Claude « Ma Tulipe » ?  
>Marion : Je suis son ex, et toi ? Qui es-tu pour te l'attribuer ?<br>Moi : *se lève* De 1 sa meilleure amie, de 2 son ex et de 3 la fille qui va t'envoyer à l'hôpital si tu ne te bars pas rapidement.  
>Marion : *rit* Tu es puérile... Mais bon, je ne vais pas utiliser de mots trop compliqué pour toi...<br>_Là, je lui balançai mon pain dans sa tronche._  
>Claude : Tu vises toujours aussi bien, Lily.<br>Marion : Lily ?  
>Moi : *siffle à Marion* Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS comme ça !<br>Marion : Je m'en vais... Au revoir _Tulipe_.  
>Bryce : Ouais c'est ça casse toi ! Sale conne !<br>Claude : *se penche vers moi* Elle t'a vraiment vexée ? Attends je vais la voir moi ! *se lève*  
>Moi : *le retient par le poignet* Non laisse, laisse moi ruminer ma vengeance.<br>Makoto : Laisse, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.  
>Moi : Tu as raison. Bon, vous venez ? On a encore une heure et demi, mieux vaut en profiter.<br>_Nous débarrassâmes nos plateaux et nous sortîmes. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un banc. Là je m'asseyais sur les genoux de Claude __ car sinon il n'y avait pas assez de place pour 9._  
>Claude : *me chuchote à l'oreille* Phoebe ?<br>Moi : Oui ?  
>Claude : Non, rien.<br>Moi : *sourit* *attrape les mains de Claude* Ma Tulipe ?  
>Claude : Oui ?<br>Moi : Viens. Restez là vous autres, on revient. *entraîne Claude plus loin* Tu voulais me dire quoi ?  
>Claude : *rougit* Ben... Plein de choses. Viens, on va s'asseoir.<br>_Nous nous installâmes sur un banc._  
>Claude : Tu es éblouissante, intelligente, belle, sympa...<br>Moi : *rougit* Non, arrête ce n'est pas vrai.  
>Claude: Si, je t'assure. Phoebe en fait je t'...<br>Moi : Moi aussi.  
>Claude : Moi aussi genre... moi aussi je t'aime ?<br>Moi : Bah oui ! *le serre dans ses bras*  
>Claude : Voilà ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire mais je ne trouver ni le temps ni le courage.<br>_Nous rejoignîmes les autres. Je me remis sur les genoux de ma tulipe. Nous étions bien, tous. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre poubelle de midi rapplique._  
>Marion : Alors, <em>Lily,<em> je croyais que c'étais ton ex ?  
>Moi : J'en peux plus là ! *se lève et prend Marion à l'écart* Alors, tu vas vite te calmer, OK ? Je t'interdis de m'appeler Lily, si tu continue, j'irais me plaindre au CPE ! Ensuite, tu vas nous foutre la paix, surtout à Claude, OK ? Si tu le touche, même à un seul de ses cheveux, je te ferrais regretter d'être venue au monde !<br>Marion : Vous sortez ensemble ?  
>Moi : Enfin, tu as compris ! Bravo ! Maintenant, tu vas nous foutre la paix, sinon j'irais me plaindre ! *retourne voir les autres*<br>Jordan : Elle était animée votre discussion.  
>Moi : Je lui ai dit que si elle recommençait à venir nous faire chier, je lui fais bouffer le sol. En parlant de bouffer, Jordy, tu as quoi dans ta bouche ?<br>Jordan : Une pomme.  
>Moi : °Irrécupérable° Bon OK j'ai rien dis. *va s'asseoir sur Claude* Ce soir vous voulez venir à LA Battle ?<br>Xavier : C'est quoi ça ?  
>Moi : Bah en faite, Takane m'a sous estimer du coup je l'ai défié et ce soir on va chanter.<br>Bryce : Ouais on vient.  
>Moi : Super.<br>Xavier : Tu n'as pas besoin de t'exercer ?  
>Moi : Tu te fou de moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin !<br>Xavier : Chante un peu.  
>Moi : OK.<br>On ira écouter Harlem au coin de Manhattan  
>On ira rougir le thé dans les souks à Amman<br>On ira nager dans le lit du fleuve Sénégal  
>Et on verra brûler Bombay sous un feu de Bengale<br>On ira gratter le ciel en dessous de Kyoto  
>On ira sentir Rio battre au cœur de Janeiro<br>On lèvera nos sur yeux sur le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine  
>Et on lèvera nos verres dans le café Pouchkine<br>Oh qu'elle est belle notre chance  
>Aux milles couleurs de l'être humain<br>Mélangées de nos différences  
>A la croisée des destins<p>

Vous êtes les étoiles nous somme l'univers  
>Vous êtes en un grain de sable nous sommes le désert<br>Vous êtes milles pages et moi je suis la plume  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Vous êtes l'horizon et nous sommes la mer  
>Vous êtes les saisons et nous sommes la terre<br>Vous êtes le rivage et moi je suis l'écume  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

On dira que le poètes n'ont pas de drapeaux  
>On fera des jours de fête quand on a de héros<br>On saura que les enfants sont les gardiens de l'âme  
>Et qu'il y a des reines autant qu'il y a de femmes<p>

On dira que les rencontres font les plus beaux voyages  
>On verra qu'on ne mérite que ce qui se partage<br>On entendra chanter des musiques d'ailleurs  
>Et l'on saura donner ce que l'on a de meilleur<p>

Oh qu'elle est belle notre chance  
>Aux milles couleurs de l'être humain<br>Mélangées de nos différences  
>A la croisée des destins<p>

Vous êtes les étoiles nous somme l'univers  
>Vous êtes en un grain de sable nous sommes le désert<br>Vous êtes mille phrases et moi je suis la plume  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

Vous êtes l'horizon et nous sommes la mer  
>Vous êtes les saisons et nous sommes la terre<br>Vous êtes le rivage et moi je suis l'écume  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

Vous êtes les étoiles nous somme l'univers  
>Vous êtes en un grain de sable nous sommes le désert<br>Vous êtes mille phrases et moi je suis la plume  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

Vous êtes l'horizon et nous sommes la mer  
>Vous êtes les saisons et nous sommes la terre<br>Vous êtes le rivage et moi je suis l'écume  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

Claude : Waouh ! Trop bien !  
>Moi : *sourit* Merci. C'est moi qui l'ai composée.<br>_Hurley, Shawn et Aiden partirent, ils allèrent avec Mark._  
>Moi : *d'un ton dédaigneux* Mark ! Mark ! Toujours Mark !<br>Claude : Il se passe quoi avec lui ?  
>Moi : Rien, il a juste dévoilé un secret à Jordy mais bon... Non tout va bien.<br>Jordan : Ce n'est pas le message qui disait que t'aime Claude ?  
>Moi : Mais ta gueule !<br>Xavier : Ce n'est pas grave on le savait déjà. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
>Bryce : Et vi !<br>Moi : Ta gueule c'est moi qui dis ça !  
>Bryce : Mais c'est toi qui a toute les répliques !<br>Moi : Oh, c'est bon tu peux la garder !  
>Bryce : Yes !<br>Moi : Vous allez prendre allemand ?  
>Claude : Si tu y vas j'y vais.<br>Xavier : Oui j'y vais.  
>Bryce et Jordan : Nous aussi... Pour vous surveillez.<br>Moi : Vous êtes cons comme gars !  
>Claude : Faut pas chercher. Bon ça sonne on y va ?<br>_Nous retournâmes en classe. On avait cours avec Mme Calculs. Mme Calculs fit mette ma tulipe à la place d'Hurley, Jordy à côté de tulipe, Xavier et Bryce allèrent derrière nous avec Hurley._  
>Mme Calculs: Bon, nous avons quatre nouveaux élèves dans notre classe : Claude Beacons, Bryce Whitingale, Jordan Greenway et Xavier Foster. Bon, nous allons commencer le cour.<br>_Pendant que la prof parlait, Jordy dormait, Jude posa toute les questions possible du monde (je ne déconne pas) et Claude et moi, on s'écrivait sur les bras, on parlait, rigolait, bref on faisait les cons, en prenant soins de tout noter dans le cahier et de ne pas se faire attraper._  
>Moi : Tu m'écris quoi ?<br>_Il avait écrit : Je t'aime ma muse chérie. 3 ta tulipe adorée. 3._  
>Moi : Oh...<br>_Je lui écrivis sur le bras : Je t'aime ma tulipe adorée. 3 Ta muse chérie. 3_  
>Claude : Bisou !<br>Moi : T'es malade pas en cour. Après si tu veux mais pas maintenant.  
><em>A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. C'était la principale.<em>  
>Mme Roberts : Je vous emmène une nouvelle élève. Tu peux entrée. *part*<br>... : Merci.  
><em>Là, mes craintes se confirmèrent.<em>  
>Marion : Ah, tiens <em>Lily<em>, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vue ta tête de...  
>Moi : *se lève* Moi qui rêvais de ne plus revoir ta sale gueule !<br>Mme Calculs : Potter, rasseyez vous ! Ça vous fera une heure de colle.  
>Claude : *s'énerve et se lève* Et Marion, pourquoi elle n'a rien ?<br>Mme Calculs : Mais... Elle est nouvelle c'est diffèrent.  
>Claude : Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est diffèrent ! C'est le premier jour ! C'est du favoritisme !<br>Jordan : Vous voyez bien que Marion cherche la merde !  
>Mark : *s'énerve et se lève* Et si vous ne voyez pas, c'est que vous êtes vraiment une connasse de première classe ! Sérieux, achetez vous des lunettes !<br>_Là, j'étais abasourdi. Mark, prendre ma défense ? Après toutes les choses affreuses que je lui ai dites._  
>Mme Calculs : Beacons, Greenway et Evans, vous tiendrais compagnie à votre camarade en colle demain soir. Bon, Quabrille... Mettez vous à côté de Greenway.<br>Marion : Bien madame. *me fait un sourire narquois*  
>Moi : *lui chuchote* Tu touche à un seul cheveu de Jordy et je te fais regretter d'être née !<br>Marion : Ne t'inquiète pas ! *va s'asseoir*  
>Mme Calculs : Bon, reprenons le cours. Donc, l'abscisse de A et 10,57.<br>Moi : On s'en fou ! Vous croyez qu'à la boulangerie on va dire : « Bonjour, je voudrais une baguette ayant pour abscisse 10,57 et A pour point d'abscisse. » ?  
>Mme Calculs : Une deuxième heure de colle, Potter ?<br>Moi : Vous pouvez vous la foutre où je pense, votre heure de colle !  
>Mme Calculs : Allez-vous calmer dehors.<br>Moi : Ouais c'est ça ouais ! *met ses affaires dans son sac, prend son sac et pars sur le toit du collège*  
><em>Je partais sur le toit. Heureusement, Tulipe, Jordy, Bryce, Makoto et Sidonie ne m'avaient pas oubliés et m'envoyer des messages, à l'insu de la prof.<em>  
>De : Ma Tulipe3<br>Tkt, tu vas bientôt revenir.  
>A : Ma Tulipe3<br>J'espère ps !  
>De : Mon Jordy3<br>Ramène à bouffer stp !  
>A : Mon Jordy3<br>T'es vraiment morfale !  
>De : Mon Jordy3<br>Mais heu ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai tjrs faim!  
>A : Mon Jordy3<br>Je déconne ! Tu veux une pomme ?  
>De : Ma Tulipe3<br>Ça sonne dans dix minutes.  
>A : Ma Tulipe3<br>On a allemand après.  
>De : Ma Sissi3<br>Tu viens en allemand après ?  
>A : Ma Sissi3<br>Oui.  
>De : Mon Bryce3<br>L'autre poubelle va venir en allemand.  
>A : Mon Bryce3<br>Non t'es pas sérieux ?  
>De : Mon Bryce3<br>Si.  
>De : Ma Besta3 (NdA : C'est Makoto)<br>Si tu aurais vu comment ta Tulipe défendu tout à l'heure.^^ C'était trop chou 3. Mais tu l'aimes ?  
>A : Ma Besta3<br>Oui pk ?  
>De : Ma Besta3<br>Et lui il t'aime ?  
>A : Ma Besta3<br>Oui pk ?  
>De : Ma Besta3<br>Vous sortez ensemble ?  
>A : Ma Besta3<br>Oui pk ?  
>De : Ma Besta3<br>Pk tu me la pas dis ?  
>A : Ma Besta3<br>Ps pensé.  
><em>On a discuté un bon moment puis ça à sonner. Je suis descendu en trombe devant la salle de maths pour attendre les autres.<em>  
>Takane : Tu es impressionnante ! Tu es la seule que je connais qui s'est fait coller le premier jour.<br>Moi : Oui mais t'as vue comment elle m'a parler l'autre poubelle ?  
><em>A ce moment, quand je regardais dans sa direction, elle prit MON Jordy par les épaules et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.<em>  
>Moi : Elle n'a pas osé... ? Putain je vais la défoncer !<br>_J'ai attendu quelle sorte pour l'attraper par les cheveux._  
>Moi : *s'énerve* Je t'ai dis quoi ? T'es vraiment qu'une pourriture ! *lui fou une claque*<br>Marion : Mais t'es folle ?  
>Moi : De 1 à cause de toi j'ai eu une retenue, de 2 tu embrasse Jordan devant moi et de 3 tu le fais exprès. Tu sais quoi, tout à l'heure t'es morte ma vieille ! *part avec Tulipe et les autres*<br>Claude : C'est vraiment une pourriture c't'e fille.  
>Moi : Comment t'as fais pour sortir avec elle ?<br>Claude : Elle était plus belle, plus sympa, moins conne. Eh ! Tout à l'heure tu m'avais promis un bisou !  
>Moi : OK. *lui fait un bisou* T'es content ?<br>Claude : Oui !  
><em>On arriva devant la salle d'allemand.<em>  
>Mme Hubermann: Guten Tag! Willkommen! Sechst euch, bitte und Packt aus!<br>Bryce: Elle parle chinois?  
>Moi : Mais non ! Elle nous a dit : « Bonjour, bienvenu. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît et sortez vos affaires. »<br>_Nous fîmes donc ce qu'elle nous a dit. Mais Marion aussi était là. Elle se mit juste devant moi._  
>Marion : *se tourne*Tu sais...<br>Moi : Non et j'men fou !  
>Mme Hubermann : Mlle Quabrille, retournez vous s'il vous plaît.<br>Marion : *vexée se retourne*  
>Claude : *chuchote* Pst ! Marion je t'aime !<br>Marion : *se retourne le regard plein d'espoir* C'est vrai ?  
>Claude : Non. *me prend la main et me fait un bisou sur la joue*<br>Marion :*en colère se retourne*  
>Mme Hubermann : Mr Beacons, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ça.<br>Claude : *rougit* Excusez moi.  
>Mme Hubermann : Et lâchez la main de Mlle Potter.<br>Claude : Pardon... *me lâche la main*  
><em>Tous le monde se tourna vers nous. Jordan qui s'était assit à ma gauche se moquait de nous.<em>  
>Jordan : Ou la ! Il y a de l'amour dans l'air !<br>Moi : *rit* Mais tais-toi !  
><em>Le cours passa vite. Puis c'était l'heure de la récréation. Quand je finis de ranger mes affaires, j'attendais mes amis. Une fois dehors, nous allâmes sur un banc. Je me remis sur Ma Tulipe<em>_._  
>Moi : Ça vous dis d'aller à la plage samedi ?<br>Xavier : Ouais si vous voulez.  
>Bryce : N'empêche c'était marrant quand Mme Hubermann t'a remballé, Claude. « Mr Beacons, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ça. Et lâchez la main de Mlle Potter. » Tu étais tout rouge.<br>Claude : Oh, c'est bon !  
>Moi : Vous ne voulez pas venir manger chez moi ce soir ? Mark va chez Nathan et ses parents sont en voyage d'affaires.<br>Jordan : Bah viens toi, plutôt. Et reste dormir, tu dormiras avec Claude.  
>Moi : Mais t'es con !<br>Claude : *me chuchote * Bah si reste dormir.  
>Moi : Si tu y tiens tant... Mais c'est moi qui cuisine.<br>Jordan : Oh non...  
>Moi : *le foudroie du regard * Vas-y t'es sympa !<br>Jordan : Mais je plaisante ! *me tire les cheveux *  
>Moi : Arrête !<br>Jordan : OK. *me lâche les cheveux *  
><em>A ce moment, Marion arriva.<em>  
>Marion : Tu voulais me tuer ?<br>Moi : Et je le veux toujours.  
>Marion : Tu n'en es pas capable !<br>Xavier : Phoebe ? LA Phoebe, pas capable de tuer quelqu'un ? Tu t'es cru où ? Au pays des farfadets ?  
>Marion : Pff... Puérile !<br>Moi : *se lève * Tu te crois où ? T'es qui pour dire à Minou qu'il est puérile ? T'es pas la reine OK ?  
>Marion : Toi tu l'es peut-être ?<br>Bryce : Elle ressemble déjà plus à une reine que toi !  
>Marion : Je t'ai parlé, le glaçon ?<br>Moi : *lui met une droite * Tu vas te calmer OK ? T'es pas chez toi ici !  
>Marion : Tu es puér...<br>_Elle n'avait achevé sa phrase que Claude lui avait déjà claqué la gueule._  
>Marion : *une main sur sa joue * Vous me le payerai ! Surtout toi, <em>Lily <em>!  
>Moi : *s'apprête lui courir après *<br>Claude : *la rattrape par le poignet * Laisse-la s'égosiller. Tu es bien plus intelligente qu'elle.  
>Moi : OK.*se rassoie sur les genoux de Claude*<br>_La fin de la récréation sonna. Nous avions Histoire-Géo en dernière heure. Nous allâmes en classe. Je me suis assise entre Claude et Bryce. Jordan, Xavier et Makoto se mirent derrière nous._  
>La prof : Bonjour, je suis Mme Césars, la professeure d'histoire, éducation civique et géographie. Aujourd'hui, on va commencer un chapitre d'histoire. Prenez vos manuels à la page 115.<br>Claude : *chuchote * Le judaïsme ?! Pourquoi ?! Les dieux me haïsse-t-il tous ?  
>Moi : *chuchote * De 1 moi je ne te déteste pas de 2 j'adore le judaïsme.<br>Jordan : *chuchote * Oui mais il a dit « les dieux ».  
>Bryce : Mais tais toi !<br>Mme Césars : Ça va au fond, je ne vous dérange pas trop ?  
>Bryce : Non c'est bon Mme vous pouvez continuer on vous préviendra quand vous ferez trop de bruits.<br>Mme Césars : Mr Whitingale, votre carnet.  
><em>Bryce alla donner son carnet à la prof. A la fin du cours, je me dirigeais chez moi, Makoto et Claude m'accompagnai.<em>


End file.
